Series 12
}}} of New Tricks is expected to air in Autumn 2015. It is notable for being the last series to feature Gerry Standing, played by Dennis Waterman, making it the last to feature any member from the original team. It is also the final series of New Tricks to air. Filming begun on 17th November 2014.https://twitter.com/mouthwaite/status/534258366059933696 Cast Recurring *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite (Absent in Episode 3) *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman (Until Episode 2) *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Dr Fiona Kennedy - (Absent in Episodes 4 and 7) *Ted Case - Larry Lamb (Episode 2 onwards) *DAC Robert Strickland - Anthony Calf (Episodes 1, 2, 3, 5 and 10) Guest Episode 1 *Caitlin Standing - Amy Nuttall *Sainsbury - Bernard Cribbins *Young Standing - Samuel Oatley *Dominic Chapman - Garry Cooper *Young Dominic Chapman - Kevin Bishop *Don Bryant - Nigel Cooke *Young Bryant - Samuel Collings *Warren McCabe - Nigel Betts *Tommy Naylor - Adrian Lukis *Young Naylor - Leon Williams *DCI Martin Ackroyd - Michael Shaeffer *Rachel Woolcott - Ishia Bennison *Sandra Pullman - Unknown Actress (uncredited cameo) Episode 2 *Caitlin Standing - Amy Nuttall (final appearance) *ex-DCI Ronald Sainsbury - Bernard Cribbins *Young Standing - Samuel Oatley *Dominic Chapman - Garry Cooper *Don Bryant - Nigel Cooke *Warren McCabe - Nigel Betts *Tommy Naylor - Adrian Lukis *Young Tommy Naylor - Leon Williams *DCI Martin Ackroyd - Michael Shaeffer *Rachel Woodcott - Ishia Bennison *Gerry's Elderly Neighbour - Deddie Davies Episode 3 *Luke Whitechurch - Percelle Ascott *Matt Whitechurch - Lloyd Everitt *Alicia Whitechurch - Adjoa Andoh *Sally Whitechurch - Camilla Beeput *Kevin Duncan - Ricky Nixon *Roland Kennedy - Edmund Kente *Iris Kennedy - Joan Blackham *Dora Sobieski - Magdalena Kurek Episode 4 *Harry Reid - Kerry Shale *Maddie - Daphne Cheung *Cindy - Rebecca Lacey *Walt Fontaine - David Schfield *Andy "Partridge" MacKintosh - Brett Fancy *Kevin "Bison" Dodds - Clive Wood *Gill - Kate Maravan Episode 5 *Alex Miller - Harry Lister Smith *Ryan Reed - Mark Frost *Sanjeev - Prasanna Puwanarajah *Prem DaSilva - Amerjit Deu *Alan Power - Matthew Steer *Laura Collins - Ella Kenion *Keith Ainsworth - Geoff Lessley *Pat - Peter Vollebregt Episode 6 *Alex Miller - Harry Lister Smith *Bertie Richmond - Michael Fenton Stevens *Lesley Carmichael - Lucy Benjamin *Dylan Sykes - Tim Chipping *Mikey Bishop - Michael Higgs *Clara Bishop - Eva Pope Episode 7 *Warnock - Dean Andrews *Carmen Creswell - Christina Cole *Alison Downing - Nadine Mashall *Flora Fox - Sarah Crowden *John Hartwell - Jonathan Forbes *Isabella - Thaila Zucchi Episode 8 *Terry - Jack Deam *Craig Bentham - Derek Riddell *Eleanor - Amanda Root *Lizzie Bentham - Adie Allen *Gareth Clarke - Henry Garrett *Adam - Glen Wallace *Cheryl - Lucy Thackeray Episode 9 *AC Cynthia Kline - *Dr Douglas Henway - David Haig *Evan Langley - Ramon Tikaram *Angela Morris - Denise Gough Episode 10 *AC Cynthia Kline - Geraldine Somerville *Antoinette Pembury - Sarah-Jane Potts *Baroness Steiner - Meera Syal *Vicky Collins - Lorraine Ashbourne *Creg Collins - Peter Bramhill Episode Guide Trivia *This series is the last to feature any member from the original cast with Dennis Waterman, who plays Gerry Standing, leaving in the second episode. It can be argued that Anthony Calf, who plays Robert Strickland, is the only person to form any kind of bridge to the original team, although he did not appear until Series 2. *With Gerry Standing gone, Steve McAndrew is now the longest serving member of the current team. It should be noted that Standing still holds the record for longest serving member of UCOS overall. *The BBC confirmed via twitter that the theme song, sung by Dennis Waterman, will remain after Waterman's departure.New Tricks Tweet References Category:Series Overview